


"CLOSED"

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Lo único que ellos querían era comer una hamburguesa, pero por azares del destino y un local cerrado ellos consiguieron algo mucho mejor.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 4





	"CLOSED"

"Closed"

  
El día estaba algo nublado, aun así, algunos rayos de sol se escapan de entre las nubes brindando algo de calor a las personas que paseaban por las calles a esa hora. Entre todas esas personas, las cuales no eran muchas, iba un pelirrojo, con las manos cubriendo un bostezo.

Siguió caminando unas cuadras más hasta que vio como ya se acercaba a su destino el cual era un pequeño local donde vendían comida rápida. Una pequeña sonrisa surco su cara y apresuró el paso, pero eso solo fue para encontrarse con la nada grata sorpresa de que este se encontraba cerrado...

—¡¿QUÉ!?—el grito del pelirrojo hizo que algunas personas que se encontraban alrededor mirarán la escena, quienes al darse cuenta de que era algo sin importancia, por lo menos para ellos, dejaron de mirar y volvieron a seguir su camino.

—¡Bakagami! —otra vez las personas voltearon esta vez gracias al grito del moreno

Al ver que el pelirrojo no pareció tomarle en cuenta caminó hasta él, cuando ya estuvo a su lado le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención. Aun así, el pelirrojo no le miraba, el moreno algo preocupado por la falta de atención del otro se posicionó al frente de él.

—¡Oe, Bakagami!, ¿qué pasa? —el moreno tomó al pelirrojo de los hombros, logrando que este reaccionara, dándole una mirada algo triste.

—Está cerrado...—la voz del pelirrojo sonaba baja.

El moreno al entender lo que decía su amigo se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un letrero con la palabra _"Closed"_ colgado en la puerta del local de comida rápida. Ahora el moreno creía comprender el sufrimiento del otro chico.

—Ya veo...—dijo el moreno en un susurro al momento que se daba la vuelta para dirigirle la mirada al pelirrojo otra vez, este estaba mirándolo también.

El moreno pensó en irse a casa otra vez, pero realmente tenía ganas de comer una hamburguesa, y tal parecía que el pelirrojo también. Al momento recordó de otro local que se encontraba unas cuadras más allá. El moreno dudaba que estuviera abierto, ya que siendo el primer día del nuevo año todos estaban descansando o de viaje por lo que muchas tiendas cerraban, pero tenía que intentarlo, era su única opción en este momento.

—Bakagami, vamos, conozco otro lugar no muy lejos de aquí. Las posibilidades de que esté abierto son pocas, pero hay que comprobarlo—la voz del de cabello azul hizo que el otro chico levantará la vista del suelo y lo mirará con los ojos iluminados.

El moreno había pensado por un momento ir solo, pero el pelirrojo parecía querer comer también y a él no le vendría mal algo de compañía.

—¡Bien!, vamos, Ahomine—sin esperar respuesta por parte del otro chico el pelirrojo tomó al peliazul de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo para caminar.

—¡Bakagami suéltame!, además es por el otro lado...

Sin más el pelirrojo soltó la mano del moreno y le dio una pequeña sonrisa en señal de disculpas, a lo que el otro solo bufó y miró a otro lado mientras comenzaba a caminar. El pelirrojo solo lo siguió feliz, quizás por fin podría comer una hamburguesa.

**...**

—Cerrado...

Los dos chicos miraban con incredulidad, otra vez un cartel colgado en la puerta con la misma palabra _"Closed"_.

—Sabía que era probable que no estuviese abierto, pero, aun así, esperaba que fuera diferente—habló bajo el moreno. El pelirrojo solo asintió, su mirada estaba fija en el cartel, al igual que la del moreno. Sin darse cuenta los dos estaban llorando abrazados mientras maldecían a los dueños de los locales por mantenerlos cerrados.

Luego de un rato en el cual habían seguido llorando sentados afuera del local, decidieron dejar de llorar y levantarse de ahí.

—¿No conoces otro local? —preguntó el pelirrojo, logrando que el moreno se quedará quieto mientras pensaba.

Conocía algunos más, pero todos estaban lejos, y dudaba mucho que estuvieran abiertos, por lo que solo negó. El pelirrojo suspiró algo decepcionado por la respuesta del otro.

—¿Qué hacemos? —otra vez la pregunta dejó pensando al moreno.

¿Si no había ningún local no significaba que ya deberían irse cada uno por su lado?... El moreno lo hubiese hecho si fuera otra persona, pero ¿por qué con Kagami no? bueno, la respuesta era fácil, el moreno sentía una atracción hacia el pelirrojo. Tampoco es como si estuviera enamorado del contrarío, solo era eso, una atracción.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a mi departamento?, podría cocinar algo...—la voz del pelirrojo sonaba algo nerviosa y en sus mejillas se formó un casi imperceptible sonrojo.

Ante la sorpresiva propuesta el moreno miro algo asombrado al otro, no es que se llevarán mal ni nada de eso, ya que hasta se podría considerar que eran amigos, pero Kagami nunca había invitado al moreno a su departamento. Al principio iba a negarse, pero al ver cómo el pelirrojo parecía emocionado por eso aceptó.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal si pasamos a alguna tienda, compramos algunas cosas y hacemos hamburguesas? —sugirió el moreno, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo, lo que inconscientemente hizo sonreír también al moreno.

**_..._ **

—Deja las bolsas encima del mueble—dijo el pelirrojo, mientras él también dejaba algunas más en la encimera de la cocina.

—Entonces comencemos a cocinar—la voz de moreno sonaba animada, pues la idea de cocinar junto al pelirrojo le emocionaba.

Aunque en el último tiempo todo lo que tuviera que ver con el otro chico le emocionaba, es como si estuviera enamorado. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, él no era homosexual, y no estaba enamorado de Kagami, solo sentía una pequeña atracción hacia él.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, comenzó a sacar las cosas que habían comprado de las bolsas, ayudando a Kagami, quien ya estaba comenzando a cocinar.

**_..._ **

—Esto ha quedado muy bueno—dijo el moreno mientras se terminaba de comer el último pedazo de hamburguesa que le quedaba.

Aún quedaban dos en la bandeja, pero él ya estaba satisfecho. En cambio, el pelirrojo seguía tragando, al verlo el moreno suspiró resignado, realmente a veces dudaba si en verdad Kagami no era un agujero negro. Unos minutos después el pelirrojo terminó la última hamburguesa y dio un gran sorbo a su refresco.

—Estoy repleto—el pelirrojo se tiró hacía atrás.

—¿Aún tienes la pelota de básquet? —la pregunta del moreno hizo que el otro se enderezará y lo mirará emocionado.

—¡Claro! —el pelirrojo se levantó para ir a buscarla, pero un agarre en su muñeca lo detuvo.

—Descansa un poco, acabamos de comer, además aún es temprano—el pelirrojo dirigió la mirada al reloj en la pared, efectivamente era temprano, recién eran las 01:26 PM.

Haciéndole caso al moreno volvió a sentarse. Tras algunas pequeñas conversaciones sobres cosas triviales los dos decidieron que era mejor ir a jugar, después de todo sí que se habían distraído hablando, pues ya eran las 02:43 PM.

**_..._ **

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas e irregulares y ya estaban algo cansados, llevaban jugando horas, por lo que decidieron tomar un descanso, eran aproximadamente las 05:30 PM.

—¿Quieres seguir jugando? —preguntó el moreno, a decir verdad, estaba muy divertido jugando con el pelirrojo, pero en verdad tenía otra idea.

—No sé, ¿se te ocurre otra cosa? —sin darse cuenta el pelirrojo dio en el clavo.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos con la Xbox?, si no recuerdo mal aún la tienes.

—Sí, aunque en verdad no la ocupo mucho, pero tengo un juego nuevo que quiero probar—sin más los dos chicos se levantaron del suelo, el pelirrojo con el balón de básquet en sus manos, y partieron rumbo al departamento del pelirrojo otra vez.

**_..._ **

Las horas habían pasado, ya siendo las 09:56 PM. hace unos minutos atrás que Aomine y Kagami habían dejado los controles de lado, olvidando completamente el videojuego. Las conversaciones de los chicos habían sido retomadas.

—¿Crees que soy genial? —la pregunta del moreno dejó al otro chico en silencio, recapacitando lo que había dicho unos segundos antes.

—¡No dije eso, Ahomine! —gritó el pelirrojo algo sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Dijiste que era bueno en el baloncesto y que mi piel obscura me hacía ver más cool, eso significa que piensas que soy genial—al terminar de hablar el moreno dio una sonrisa altanera.

El pelirrojo iba a replicar, pero notó un pequeño brillo en la mirada del otro que lo hizo quedarse callado, sin poder evitarlo quiso acercarse al otro y ver mejor sus ojos. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaban los ojos del moreno, pues en verdad era una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención de éste. El peliazul al notar como cada vez el otro se acercaba más a él comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso.

—Oe, Bakagami... ¿Qué haces? —su voz sonó demasiado baja, y el pelirrojo no parecía escucharlo.

Y sin quererlo el moreno se quedó atrapado en los ojos rojos del otro chico, realmente eran muy bellos, tanto que lo atraparon por completo. De un momento a otro la distancia que los separaba había reducido drásticamente, siendo que solo algunos centímetros los separaban. Los ojos del moreno se movieron hasta los labios del pelirrojo, realmente sabía que sería estúpido besarle, pero la tentación le ganaba.

En ese instante en que sus respiraciones chocaban y se mezclaban haciendo imposible saber cuál era la propia, cuando sus cuerpos parecían quemar, sus corazones latían con rapidez y sus miradas estaban fijas en los labios contrarios, en ese momento la distancia casi nula que los separaba terminó por desaparecer.... Dando paso a un choque de labios, que en segundos se convirtió en un beso, calmado y lleno de sentimientos que transmitir.

Luego de un tiempo así se separaron, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Ahora la distancia había vuelto, los dos evitaban mirarse, algo avergonzados, pero sin arrepentirse.

—Kagami...—la voz del moreno sonaba decidida, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, que aún evitaba su mirada—Mírame—esta vez el otro chico hizo caso.

Sin pensarlo un poco más el moreno se acercó otra vez al pelirrojo, y en cambio de lo que el otro esperaba este lo abrazó, de manera posesiva y tierna a la vez. Cosa que hizo sonrojar aún más al pelirrojo, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella acción tan repentina.

—Me gustas...—el moreno se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras que salieron de su propia boca.

—También me gustas, Ahomine...—el pelirrojo se separó del moreno, de manera que se quedaron viendo fijamente, y le regaló una gran sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
